


1+1+2+3

by germankitty



Series: Observe The Viewing Globe [12]
Category: Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sevensome - M/M/F/F/M/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 13:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germankitty/pseuds/germankitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team spends a day at the beach. Jason wanders off for some quality 'alone' time, only to be interrupted by Tommy. Then Kat and Tanya go looking for them ... so why should Rocky, Billy and Adam stay behind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1+1+2+3

It was just another ordinary summer day for the Rangers. Get up, go to school, fight a monster, call in the Zords, trash the monster, meet at the Beach Club. Just routine, right? Right. As was the build-up of hormones that often followed in the wake of a fight. Also, nothing new here. All of the Rangers regularly experienced the phenomenon, and had learned to deal with the effects quite well, to their mutual enjoyment. At the moment, however, the Ranger who seemed to be most affected was one of the first and also the newest team member. 

Jason took a time-out from the energetic game of volleyball he and his friends were engaged in. The sight, sound and smell of his six scantily-clad friends was getting to him a bit too fast, now that he was used to holding the Power again. He grinned to himself as he sipped his soda, letting the cool liquid trickle down his throat. He recognized the feeling of a Spike building up within him, and actually welcomed the experience; it had been a _long_ time since his last hormone trip, and his horny teammates had left him hardly any room so far to let himself go as much as he was used to. Not that he hadn’t joined their sexual exploits almost as soon as he took on the Gold Powers from Trey, but he’d missed the incredible rush that ‘tripping’ provided. 

_Looks like I won’t have to wait much longer, though,_ he mused as he let his eyes roam over the six tanned, fit forms. Which one would he approach? Tommy, his best friend, who had welcomed him back on the team with such enthusiasm? Kat, whose demure looks hid a veritable tigress once aroused? Adam, the shy Green Ranger who wasn’t shy at all if sufficiently motivated? He swallowed a moan as he felt his shorts tighten noticeably. He certainly didn’t dismiss Billy, Rocky or Tanya; in fact he wasn’t at all averse to exploring the possibilities and getting to know them even better, but the more he thought about it, the more attractive seeking out Billy sounded. Although not an active Ranger any more, he knew that his old friend would be more than willing to help him out. At the moment, however, none of his friends paid him any attention, they were so engrossed in their game. 

_Well, I can always start on my own, can’t I?_

Masturbating wouldn’t take care of his hormone spike, he knew, but it would take the edge off until he could either spirit away Billy on his own, or get anyone else of his friends to a place more private. With that thought in mind, Jason got up from his comfortable perch on a bench, collected his towel and, without a backward glance, slowly sauntered down the beach to a small cove that was a bit hard to reach, but because of that made a perfect place to enjoy a little time to himself. Once there, he spread the towel on the sun-drenched sand, skinned off his swimshorts and stretched out with a relieved sigh. Waiting a few seconds as the sun warmed his skin and the slight breeze brushed over his erection in a phantom caress, the Gold Ranger finally put his hands on his chest to tease his nipples into hardness. Moaning softly under his breath, he let them wander lower to his throbbing genitals. Cradling his heavy balls in one hand, Jason closed his eyes in bliss as he closed his fist around his aching prick, gliding it from base to tip in a familiar motion.

*******

"Hey, where’s Jase?" Tommy asked, as Rocky sprinted after the ball that had gone wide. He took the momentary break in the game to gulp down a can of fruit juice thirstily.

"I think he went for a walk," Kat replied, as she opened a bottle of water. 

"Any idea where?" The Red Ranger looked around, but couldn’t see his best friend anywhere. 

"If I’m not mistaken, he went thataway." 

_The Cove. Now what...hmm. _Zeo Ranger Five hid his sudden grin. 

"Tell you what, why don’t you continue without me, and I’ll go and see if he’s all right," Tommy suggested innocently, just as Rocky returned with the ball. "Be right back." 

With that, he strolled casually off in the same direction as his best friend, unaware of the knowing look his girlfriend sent after him.

*******

The Gold Ranger writhed sensually on his towel as his own hands brought him closer and closer to the edge of orgasm, but his eyes snapped open as an amused voice broke through his sexual haze.

"Couldn’t you wait for one of us, Bro?" 

Jason relaxed as he recognized Tommy. Sending his friend a smoldering look, he released his dark-furred balls and teased his nipples once more, knowing full well what his performance was doing to Tommy. 

"You were all so busy playing ball that I thought I’d get a small _head_ start on you," he leered suggestively, squeezing the generous mushroom cap topping his penis at the word ‘head’ so that a fresh spurt of precome seeped out, glistening invitingly in the afternoon sun. 

"I’m not busy _now_," the Red Ranger answered thickly, feeling his own cock stretch and fill at the wanton display. 

"So?" 

The deep voice was husky, and --as always-- affected Tommy at a level only a very few others ever had. "So, you want some company?" 

"What do you think?" 

It was all the invitation Tommy needed. Stripping off his red shorts as fast as he could, he lost no time on dropping down next to Jason on the striped towel. The two teens embraced, sighing ecstatically as their hard muscles pressed against slick skin, and their mouths met in a searing kiss. They devoured each other in a subtle game of dominance, which Jason let his friend win for the moment. The wet tongue dueled with his own, and he surrendered himself to the familiar sensation, groaning with need as Tommy noshed at his ear, then moved down his sculpted torso, pausing briefly to bite the dusky nipples into renewed hardness before zeroing in on the hard phallus bumping against his chin in a not-quite desperate bid for attention. 

The erstwhile Red Ranger let his legs fall open in invitation as Tommy started to lick at him with broad swipes of his tongue, but he was not content to remain passive for long. Now that he had gained a partner, his bubbling hormones demanded more. Using his greater strength, he held Tommy in place and squirmed around until his head was positioned next to the long, hard pole jutting out from its nest of dark-brown curls. Breathing in the familiar scent of his lover, Jason felt his mouth water and nibbled at the flaring head for a few moments before he opened wide and swallowed as much of Tommy’s length as he could in a single gulp. Both Rangers then settled in for some serious sucking while strong fingers parted muscular cheeks to seek for puckered openings. Very soon, the two were writhing and moaning with abandon as they sent each other flying higher and higher towards climax.

*******

Tanya and Kat jointly quit the volleyball game, their male opponents’ enthusiasm a bit much for them, now that both Jason and Tommy had gone AWOL. Out of breath, they watched as Rocky took on both Adam and Billy, more than holding his own against the two less-exuberant Rangers.

"Where have Jason and Tommy disappeared to?" Tanya asked her best friend as soon as she had regained her voice. 

"Jason vanished down the beach, and Tommy followed him," Kat smirked. "I think our newest Ranger felt the need for some privacy, and our esteemed leader thought he’d join him." 

The two girls shared a knowing grin, then Tanya pouted prettily. 

"Do you think it’s entirely fair that those two are having a private party, not deigning to invite anyone else?" 

"Well, put that way... no. No, not at all." Kat put an exaggerated tone of censure into her voice, and Tanya grinned more broadly. Casting a look over her shoulder and seeing that the three remaining team members were still engrossed in their game, she turned back towards her friend. 

"Wanna crash?" 

Kat’s breath hitched in her throat at the thought of being able to play with two gorgeous cocks. "Let’s!" 

Giggling naughtily, the Pink and Yellow Rangers left the volleyball area and soon disappeared from view among the rocks. 

***

Tommy moaned around his mouthful of thick cock as he felt Jason stiffen beneath him and the first spurt of hot, salty come hit the back of his throat. He sucked harder, draining his best friend dry as he continued to circle his fingers in Jason’s tight channel. When the strong thighs relaxed, he licked around the spongy crown still resting against his tongue, giving his friend a none-too-subtle hint that his own need was becoming rather urgent. He felt more than heard Jason’s chuckle around his throbbing cock, and arched his back as much as he could as that talented mouth soon sent him over the edge into oblivion. Once the last spasm had faded, he finally released the spent prick from between his lips and crawled around to kiss Jason deeply, sharing the taste of their orgasms in a heated liplock. At long last, they parted for air, and Tommy propped himself on an elbow, brushing his sweat-soaked hair out of his face. He grinned lasciviously as Jason almost immediately pulled him into another kiss. 

"Man, you’ve got it bad today, Bro!" 

"You have _no_ idea," Jason admitted, rubbing his crotch against his best friend, letting him feel that his cock was already coming to new life against the warm skin. Tommy laughed softly, all too willing to be swept along into another bout of hot sex with his first-ever lover. Their hands began to wander, seeking out familiar hot spots as they writhed against each other, when suddenly female giggles broke through their absorption. 

"Would you look at them!" drawled Tanya’s husky contralto. 

"Yeah, don’t they just look good enough to eat?" chimed Kat’s equally sensual soprano. 

Red and Gold Rangers shared an amused look as they recognized their teammates. Reluctantly releasing each other, Tommy sat up, not bothering to cover his erection, which caused Tanya to catch her breath. The Red Ranger didn’t even try to hide his grin, which got even broader as he watched his girlfriend lick her luscious lips when she took in Jason’s splendid physique sprawling at her feet, bronzed skin glistening with sweat and his thick cock straining upwards toward his washboard stomach, twitching as if it had a life of its own. He knew _exactly _how Kat felt; his buff friend’s uninhibitedness was extremely arousing. He looked a question into Jason’s dark eyes, and received a minute, accepting nod. 

"Why don’t you?" Zeo Ranger Five asked the two newcomers, reached out with a long arm and pulling the Yellow Ranger, who was standing closest, down next to him. 

Kat met Jason’s eyes and felt a hot flash skitter down her spine at the fire in the dark depths. 

"Do you mind?" she asked perfunctorily, while her hands already went to the halter-neck closure of her bikini top. 

"Not at all," Jason replied, kneeling up. He slipped his large hands into the skimpy pink bikini panties, drawing them down the long legs while the Pink Ranger divested herself of her top. The pert breasts fell free to bounce in the sun, and the young man moaned. Drawing her down to kneel before him, he filled his hands with the pink-tipped mounds, kneading the firm flesh until Kat swayed against him, desperate for the feel of rubbing herself against his hard muscles. She sighed as his hot mouth fastened on her right nipple, and she pressed his head into her bosom. Before her eyes closed in bliss, she saw Tommy suckling on Tanya’s soft swells next to her, then she surrendered herself to the skilled seduction of the Gold Ranger. 

Tanya crooned ecstatically as Tommy slipped two fingers into her wet folds while his agile tongue probed at her throbbing clitoris. She buried her hands in his long locks as she held him in place, but the occasional brush of heated skin from the writhing couple next to her distracted her from her own pleasure. She craned her neck and dragged her eyes open as she heard Kat squeal with delight. The Pink Ranger was on her knees and elbows, and Jason was kneeling behind her. Although she couldn’t see it, Tanya would have bet anything that Jason was ramming his magnificent cock into her best friend’s eager ass, if the tube of lube lying in the sand and Kat’s blissful expression was any indication. 

Suddenly it wasn’t enough that Tommy was eating her out so skillfully. Not without regret, she lifted his head from her tingling sex. 

Tommy gulped in deep draughts of much-needed air as he cocked a questioning eyebrow at Tanya. She gave him a sultry smile and --pulling him up for a heated kiss-- the Yellow Ranger daintily licked her own juices from the firm lips. 

"Would you mind very much if we joined them?" she asked with a sexy smile, skimming one hand down the muscular body to fondle his throbbing shaft and balls. 

"A good leader tries to fill his team’s needs any way he can," Tommy acquiesced readily. He stole another deep kiss from the pouty lips before he released Tanya, then watched with appreciation as the dark-skinned girl wiggled underneath her best friend’s body. Kat was swaying back and forth with the power of Jason’s thrusts as the Gold Ranger enjoyed a slow bumfuck with the Australian blonde. He grinned at Tommy as both young men enjoyed the contrast between chocolate-colored and white-pink skin as Tanya aligned herself directly below Kat’s dripping pussy. The Pink Ranger moaned deep in her throat as she felt Tanya delve between her folds, drinking up her nectar and sucking at her needy clit. Jason was still reaming her ass, and she nearly fainted with the double stimulation. Suddenly, her head was tilted up by a pair of warm, familiar hands, and her boyfriend fastened his mouth to hers in a thoroughly arousing kiss. 

"I think Tanya is feeling slightly neglected," he murmured into her ear once he released her lips. "Why don’t you return her favor?" 

"What about you?" Kat panted, even as she lowered herself to follow Tommy’s suggestion. It took some maneuvering until the blonde was in the right position, but she managed, and could feel Tanya’s contented sigh reverberate through her pussy when she began to lap at her friend’s sex with feline little licks. She lifted her gaze up to Tommy’s erection swaying before her eyes, and Zeo Ranger Five smiled wolfishly into the blue fireballs as he scooted his thighs under Tanya’s hips. Spreading the slim dark legs wide, he rubbed the oozing tip of his cock over the spasming channel from Kat’s flickering tongue to the puckered opening below, teasing himself and the writhing girl, before he sank deeply into the wet warmth and started to thrust slowly, matching his best friend’s rhythm with Kat perfectly. All four sighed, the girls closed their eyes in bliss and Jason and Tommy locked gazes as they’d done often before while they fucked their gorgeous partners towards an explosive climax.

*******

"Where do you suppose the others have gone?" Rocky wondered, as even his exuberance began to wane. He was currently seated on the bench Jason had rested on when he’d taken his break, and he surveyed the collection of brightly-colored bags their friends had left behind.

"I think they may have retired to the Cove," Billy ventured with a knowing smile that wasn’t lost on the Green and Blue Rangers. 

"The Cove? You mean, _the_ Cove? _Our_ Cove?" Rocky’s outraged tone made both Adam and Billy chuckle. 

_"Without US?!?"_

"Chill, Rocky; there may be a perfectly harmless explanation for that," Adam tried to calm his oldest friend. 

"Yes indeed; it does not necessarily mean that the four are currently engaged in, uh, extracurricular activities," the former Blue Ranger added. He couldn’t quite suppress the slightly wistful note in his voice, however. 

Adam exchanged a quick glance with Rocky. The latter picked up his cue without missing a beat. 

"You don’t believe that anymore than I do," he declared emphatically, satisfied as he received sheepish grins from the other two. "Someone was starting to Trip, and I’m betting it was Jason. Well, there’s no way I’m letting Tommy have all the fun with that gorgeous cock, and even money says the girls felt the same. I’m going after them!" Snatching up his gym bag, he marched off towards the rock formation that hid the Cove. "Are you two coming, or not?" 

Adam looked at Billy. He knew his own hormones were starting to sizzle at the thought of joining the rest of the team, but Billy hadn’t been with any of them since their trip to Vegas, and he felt bad about leaving his friend behind and out. A relieved grin quirked his mouth, however, as the senior Ranger looked at his feet and mumbled, blushing embarrassedly, "Well, we can’t just leave these bags here unsupervised, can we? What if they should get stolen?" 

"Of course not! We can’t let that happen, can we?" 

"No. There might be something important in any one of them...." Billy blushed even more, chagrined at being so transparent. But he’d missed the physical contact with his friends, and the chance of maybe participating even slightly in their amorous activities was tempting him beyond his ability to control. 

Thankfully, Adam seemed to accept his reasoning at face value, and the two young men gathered up the rest of their friends’ belongings and hurried after Rocky, who was waiting impatiently for them a couple of hundred yards away.

*******

Jason and Tommy rode out the girls’ orgasmic spasms as they ate each other to an Earth-shattering climax, feeling the tight moist channels clench repeatedly around their throbbing dicks. As soon as they could move again, they took the opportunity to lean over the slim, heaving backs to play a round of tonsil hockey with each other while the girls got their second wind. Then, when they were lightheaded with extreme arousal and lack of air, the current and first Red Rangers released the other’s mouth and once more synchronized their thrusts. Within seconds of each other, both young men stiffened and shot their loads deep within their respective partners.

Amidst much giggling and husky chuckles, the four curled up in a tangle of arms and legs, trading still-hungry kisses while four pairs of hands roamed lithe, well-toned bodies. Tanya and Kat purred a sexy chorus as Jason and Tommy paid gratifying attention to their tender mounds, alternately licking and sucking until their nipples were hard again and shaped into throbbing little peaks of desire. Stretching her back sinuously against Tommy’s hard chest, Kat reached a languid hand over her friend’s dusky hip and curled her fingers around Jason’s slowly-reviving cock. Giving the impressive girth a gentle tug, the Pink Ranger grinned as her teammate moaned around Tanya’s tongue, which was busily exploring his mouth. 

"Give him a moment, WildKat," Tommy admonished the young woman, using Rocky’s nickname for her. "We’ve already come twice, and you two are more than a handful!" He punctuated his words by filling his palms with the creamy globes, kneading them gently. Kat laughed softly, grinding her luscious buttocks into her boyfriend’s groin, where his half-erect length was nestled in her crack. 

"I thought he was tripping?" 

"That doesn’t mean I’m Superman," Jason mumbled, reluctantly releasing Tanya’s ripe lips. He looked up from his lover’s smoldering eyes into the inviting blue pools. "But if either one of you wouldn’t mind a little bit of persuasion...?" 

Kat exchanged a heated glance with her best friend, and got a naughty grin in return. 

"_Either_ one of us.... or _both_ of us?" the Pink Ranger asked, disentangling herself from Tommy’s arms and scrambling over to lie at Jason’s other side. The dark eyes darted from one lovely face to the other as the girls started to skim over his pectorals and stomach with feather-light touches. Moaning his appreciation, the Gold Ranger glanced a question at his best friend. 

"Don’t worry about me; I think I’ll manage to keep myself occupied," Tommy leered back at him and scooted between the strong legs. Parting them with his hands, his mouth hovered over Jason’s rod, which seemed to grow longer and thicker with every second that Zeo Ranger Five blew little gusts of hot air across it. 

"Good," Jason murmured with a sigh that deepened into a groan as the girls lowered their soft lips to his chest, to nibble at the brown flat disks in the center, making them ache and harden pleasurably. "I just don’t want you to feel left out." 

Before Tommy could answer that, Rocky’s voice broke in. 

"And what about _us_? What if _we_ feel left out?" 

The four teens looked up to meet the hungry eyes of the rest of their teammates, then shared a conspiratorial grin. Separating from their comfortable tangle, Kat and Tanya got up and sashayed over to the three boys. Greeting the newcomers with deep kisses, they soon had them as naked as they were, their pulsating cocks swaying proudly before their bodies. 

"Well, we can’t have that, can we, Tanya?" Kat cooed as she sank down to her knees between Rocky and Adam, pulling them to face each other until their oozing cockheads touched and she could lick simultaneously at both. The two groaned and initiated their own liplock, steadying each other as the blonde’s talented tongue made love to both their throbbing dicks. 

"Certainly not," Tanya agreed, slithering down Billy’s torso. She sensed a bit of hesitation in the slight stiffness of his posture, but she knew of a sure-fire way to get him over that. With a come-hither look that sent his blood pressure soaring, she fastened her mouth to one of the overly-sensitive nubs on his nicely-muscled chest. The resulting groan was almost a shout, and soon the senior Ranger was pressing the dark-skinned girl down until her mouth was at the perfect height for his cock. Tanya didn’t need another invitation. With an almost feral growl, she gobbled up his thick prick, sucking and licking until he grasped her head to hold it still and began to piston his length in and out of her hot cavern. 

Original and current Red Rangers watched the spectacle before them with growing excitement as their female teammates proceeded to bring the rest of the team to a fever pitch of sexual need. They traded partners as the mood hit them, teasing, licking, sucking, nibbling, seducing the three young men until their cocks were purplish-red with the need to bury themselves in _someone’s_ tight channel, twitching in anticipation. It wasn’t as if Adam, Billy and Rocky had confined their attentions solely to the girls; on the contrary, they had all taken turns at pleasuring each other --and now they were more than ready to get down to some serious fucking. 

By unspoken agreement, Rocky stretched out on his back on the warm sand and pulled Kat over him. She hovered for a moment over his massive erection, then steadied the satin-skinned pole with one hand, positioned herself and sank slowly down until the Blue Zeo Ranger was buried to the balls in her moist cunt. Both groaned their delight, and with a sassy grin, Rocky reached for the heaving swells, tweaking the rosy nipples to pebbled hardness. Kat lifted up from her exciting seat, but before she could lower herself again, she felt her hips grasped in strong, slender hands. Adam rubbed his slicked-up cock up and down her buttocks, then probed swiftly for Kat’s back entrance. Sighing low in his chest as he felt the tight ring of muscle first relax, then grip his cock just below the corona, he threw his head back and heard his moans mingle with both Rocky’s and Kat’s as the two male Rangers slid into her depths in tandem, separated only by a thin wall of flesh. 

The Australian was nearly delirious with delight as she felt herself filled so completely from fore and aft. Sandwiched between her first and second lovers, she dragged heavy eyelids open to see what the rest of the team was up to. Billy was standing close, his green eyes alight with hunger as he slowly stroked himself, and Tanya by now was stretched out between Jason and Tommy. The three were idly caressing each other, but most of their attention was on the threesome undulating on the sand next to them. Deciding to give them a _real_ show, Kat adjusted her position slightly, then beckoned the former Blue Ranger over. 

"Come join us, Billy." Her sultry purr was more than Billy could resist. 

Giving in to his rampant desire, the young scientist stepped over Rocky’s chest and planted his legs firmly on either side. He closed his eyes as Kat grabbed his ass and drew his burning phallus towards her mouth. Sinking in as far as he was able, he savored the sensation of an agile tongue licking and circling around his needy dick, and his hips snapped forward involuntarily. That seemed to release Rocky and Adam from their momentary paralysis. As if they’d rehearsed it, the three young men soon established a synchronized rhythm that made sure at least one of the Pink Ranger’s moist cavities was filled with hot male flesh at all times. 

Tanya watched her friend being taken in the incredible four-way with burning dark eyes. She itched to join the tangle of bodies, and was torn between observing Kat’s increasingly frenzied movements or to entice her own companions to sandwich her between them. Judging by the twin hardnesses lodged against her hips, Jason and Tommy were more than ready to join in the action again. Tanya moaned, unable to decide what to do. Her dilemma wasn’t helped by the fact that Jason had begun to suckle on her aching breasts once more, and Tommy’s hand was delving deep into her juicing folds, flicking teasingly over her clit. 

The Blue Ranger threw his head back as Kat slightly rotated her hips over his dick; the sliding of Adam’s rod against his own reminded him of the times he’d shared Aisha with his best friend. A guttural groan distracted him momentarily, and he dragged his eyes open. Seeing Tanya’s chocolate skin between Jason and Tommy’s lighter-skinned bodies, he was overcome with the need to taste her sex once more. He called out her name. 

The Yellow Ranger heard the husky sound and lifted her head to see what Rocky could want of her. The brown eyes were staring pleadingly at her as he begged her to join the tangle of writhing bodies. 

"Come ride my face, Tanya," he invited, flicking his tongue suggestively over his lips. 

"Okay – but what about you guys?" the young woman asked her two lovers, as she prepared to leave them. 

"We’ll find a way to join in," Jason assured her hoarsely, secretly thankful for a small breather. He shared a lustful glance with Tommy, though, as Tanya lost no time in scrambling over to position herself above the Hispanic teen’s eager mouth, her back to Billy. She sighed ecstatically as his tongue began to lash at her core, drinking her tangy juices. She sent a smoldering look to the two remaining Rangers. 

"What are you waiting for?" 

"For just the right inspiration on how to join you," Tommy assured her. He and Jason had gotten up and approached the sexual melee, their arms around each other as they occasionally exchanged teasing kisses while they wandered around the heap of thrusting, moaning teammates. 

"Tell you what, Bro, why don’t you let Tanya take care of your dick? I’m _really_ in the mood for a piece of your ass," the team leader finally suggested. 

"All right, but only if I’ll get to fuck that tight butt of yours later today," Jason acquiesced, as he drew Tommy into a long, involved kiss that left them both more than slightly breathless. 

"You’ve got a deal," Tommy agreed, and disentangled himself to snatch up the ever-present tube of lubricant. His best friend meanwhile stepped up to Tanya, who was already opening her lips in anticipation. Tangling his hands in her dark locks, he slowly sank his burning length into her accepting mouth, then moaned himself as he felt Tommy slather the thick gel into his crack. Everything seemed to slow down around the Rangers as Tommy steadily entered Jason’s clenching hole. Only when he was fully ensconced, did the seven teens come out of the slow-motion arrest they’d been in. Within moments, things heated up to an incredible degree as hard dicks began to drill spasming channels, greedy hands clutched at sweat-slicked skin and mouths drove throbbing cocks to new ecstatic heights. 

Finally, it all became too much. Rocky and Adam climaxed nearly simultaneously as their pricks rubbed against each other within Kat’s slick tunnels; the double sensation of spurting jism filling her sent Kat over the edge into oblivion, as well. Her scream of release was muffled by Billy’s thick meat delving down her throat as the former Blue Ranger lost it when Jason reached around his chest and pinched his sensitive nipples hard. Rocky increased the tempo of the tongue-lashing he was giving Tanya’s clit as he felt himself relax within Kat, and as soon as Tanya climbed her own pinnacle and crashed into climax, she sucked hard on Jason’s glans, tugging at his contracting balls as he started to shoot gobs of salty cream down her throat. Tommy rode out the spasms as best he could as his best friend orgasmed, then grabbed the trim hips and pumped himself deeply a couple of times. His groan of release mingled with the others’, and the group of teens collapsed in a muddle of lithe bodies on the warm sand, satiated and spent for the moment.

*******

"Somebody get off me," Adam complained good-naturedly after a while, trying to dislodge the heavy limb pressing him into the sand.

"Only if I can get out from under here," Kat grumbled with a smile in her voice. She nipped at the invitingly close buttcheek right before her face and was rewarded with a mock-outraged yelp from Jason. 

"I’ll get you for that, Kat," the Gold Ranger ‘threatened’, as he crawled out from under Tommy’s spent form. 

"I sure hope so, handsome," she purred, and kissed him deeply before giving Tanya a hand up. The two girls together pulled Rocky to his feet, who was still stretched out flat on his back, a silly grin on his face. 

"Come on, Rocko, playtime’s over," Tommy needled, as he ran an appreciative hand over Billy’s well-rounded backside as the former Ranger bent over to retrieve his swimshorts. He was rewarded with a rare sensual grin from his friend, who otherwise declined to comment. 

"Aw, man! And I was just starting to _really_ enjoy myself," Zeo Ranger Three mock-pouted. "Not that I’m complaining, mind, but I was looking forward to getting a piece of Adam’s ass while Billy was fucking me. And then maybe do it all over again with Jase and Tommy..." 

"Why don’t you just go and form a daisy chain?" Tanya laughed. "That way, you guys could all do each other at the same time." 

"You know, there is some merit in the suggestion," Billy ruminated. "If you girls would consent to don strap-ons, it ought to be possible for the seven of us to have sex together all at once in that formation." 

The teens fell silent as each tried to picture the scene. Slowly, grins began to spread over faces that only moments ago had been exhausted, and Kat and Tanya felt their breasts go heavy as they watched five impressive cocks fill with blood once more. The two girls looked at each other speculatively. 

"If you promise to switch places later, I’ll take the dildo first," Kat finally said in a sensual whisper. Tanya smiled lasciviously as the five rods jerked noticeably. Sliding her hand down her body and dipping between her juicy folds, she anointed her friend’s swollen lips with her come, then licked it off again. Directing a smoldering glance at the five young men, she then sauntered over to pick up her beach tote. 

"Meet me at my place as soon as you’re ready." Tanya tossed out the invitation with a sassy swish of her hips as she teleported out in a streak of bright yellow light, leaving her friends behind in stunned silence. 

"Well?" Kat asked as she, too, slung her bag over her shoulder. It broke the guys out of their paralysis. 

"Last one’s there gets to take the other dildo," Rocky crowed, and the Cove was briefly filled with a rainbow of bright light as the Rangers teleported out, the only sign of their presence the churned-up sand and a forgotten tube of lube.

**End**


End file.
